Pleine croissance
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OneShot sur le couple TenLee. 4 : Tout ça pour ça ! Mais qu'estce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour mettre TenTen aussi en colère ? [Bonus : séquelle en NejiHina, 'trop choupi' comme dirait not' glaçon !]
1. Pleine Croissance

**Pleine croissance.**

J'envoie l'autre dans l'eau gelée. Faut dire qu'il est tôt aussi. Ca fait froid contre froid. La réaction s'annule. De la vapeur. J'ai frappé trop fort. Y'a une petite dent qui flotte encore à la surface. Il va hurler. Un hystérique et un glaçon. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, dans tous les sens du terme. Rivalité stupide.

« Où en étions-nous ? »

Il tremble, je le vois. Il a peur. Peur de moi ? Quelle ironie… personne n'a peur de moi. Je fais craquer mes doigts.

« Mais si, mais si, tu t'en souviens… »

Je le vois remuer des yeux de haut en bas. Il cherche une excuse ? Il essaie de se rappeler quelque chose ? Toujours à prendre mes paroles au pied et à la lettre. J'aurais trouvé ça adorable dans un autre moment, mais là, il m'exaspère.

« Viens-là mon beau. »

J'arbore mon sourire le plus sadique - j'en ai un large inventaire, celui-là est le Sadique n° 2 : « pas de pitié » - et je sors un kunaï de ma pochette. On va faire des brochettes. Choueeeette.

« Mais euh, Ten Ten-chan… »

« Aucune excuse, Lee ! Je veux le plus gros poisson cette fois-ci ! »

Faut pas emmerder une kunoïchi en pleine croissance.


	2. Affreux

**Affreux...**

Il lui attrapa le poignet et commença à courir. Au moins, ils arriveraient ensemble, et ils pourraient _l_'annoncer au senseï et à l'autre glaçon. Super ! Avec un peu de chance, même, ils ne seront pas contre.

« Hé ! Tu fais mal ! Chuis une kunoïchi en pleine croissance moi, mes os y sont fragiles ! »

Il s'excusa, réellement désolé, puis la saisit par la main et continua à l'entraîner avec lui. On notera qu'une imperceptible rougeur s'était installée sur leurs visages.

« Allez ! C'est le moment ou jamais de leur dire ! Et faut courir plus vite ! Comme ça, on sera déjà prêts pour l'entraînement ! »

Elle recommença à protester, mais il la fit taire en l'embrassant vivement. Un peu rose sur les joues, un petit sourire et les yeux dans le vague… bon, au moins, elle allait se laisser faire. C'était déjà ça. Il se gratta un sourcil, pensif. Mais pour la réveiller, ça risquait d'être moins rapide. Sauf si elle décidait de revenir dans son état normal toute seule. Mais c'était bizarre quand même, ça avait beau faire plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle n'était pas habituée…

Hé, attendez, c'était quoi ce hurlement joyeux là ? Enfin, joyeux, avec un peu de chance… ça ressemblait fort à la voix de Gaï-senseï… mince. Ils étaient arrivés juste devant le terrain d'entraînement ! Et Neji et Gaï-senseï n'étaient pas encore au courant ! Bah, tant pis. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil devant lui pour s'assurer que c'était bien un cri de joie, hein. On sait jamais.

Ah, apparemment oui, Gaï-senseï était heureux. Il se précipita vers lui pour le féliciter. Neji, lui, un peu plus étonné, ne réagit pas exactement de la même façon. Il stoppa carrément sa marche et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un arbre… l'air perdu…

« Ten Ten et Lee… ensemble… c'est affreux. »


	3. Perveeeers !

**Un petit OS bien débile que j'ai écrit entre deux "vous ne pouvez pas poster deux fois en si peu de temps"... hm, les frutiz comprendront. J'l'avais déjà posté sur WoN, mais là j'avais pas eu le temps de le mettre ici.**

**Enjoy ! n-n

* * *

**

Perveeeers !

* * *

« Quoiiii ! Redis ça ! »

Elle l'empoigna fermement par le col.

« Mon cher petit Neji, je vais te tuer. »

Il déglutit et essaya, tant bien que mal, de se mettre hors de portée de la folie meurtrière de sa coéquipière. Sans succès. Tremblant de peur, il leva craintivement le regard vers le visage écarlate de la brune, avant de le reporter aussitôt sur ses pieds, terrorisé par les flammes assassines qui dansaient dans ses yeux noisette. Il fallait qu'il se dégage, vite, il commençait à suffoquer.

« Ten-Ten... urhhh... lâche-moi...  
- Nan !  
- Pitiééé... haaaarrrhhh...  
- Naaan ! » S'exclama-t-elle en postillonnant peu gracieusement sur son charmant minois pâle.

Il plissa le bout du nez, comme un chat prêt à éternuer, et entreprit de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de s'escamper rapidement.  
...  
Après réflexion, non, aucun échappatoire. Si, un seul, mais qui risquait de lui être fatal : la chatouiller pour qu'elle lâche prise. Peut-être que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il décida de tenter le coup.  
Il dut fournir un effort considérable pour arriver à bouger ses pauvres membres ankylosés. Grimaçant, il leva lentement son bras droit en direction de l'aisselle gauche de Ten-Ten, sans faire de gestes brusques, par peur qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle en avait l'air. Quoique, peut-être que si...

« Perveeeers ! »

Elle lui mit un coup de poing monumental qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre du terrain d'entraînement dans un grand « crac ». Quelques dents se perdirent sur le chemin.

« Ca t'apprendra à vouloir toucher ma poitrine ! Imbécile ! »

Furieuse, elle se laissa tomber dos à lui, en tailleur. Elle était bien décidée à bouder. N'écoutant même pas les protestations monosyllabiques - se résumant à des couinements outragés dignes d'une jeune fille effarouchée - du jeune garçon, elle sortit un kunaï et le menaça avec.  
Ce geste fit son petit effet. Neji, ne pouvant pas voir le visage de son amie, le devina arborant un air sadique sans doute emprunté aux vendeuses de chez D&G - celles qui semblent se retenir à grand-peine de se moquer de vous parce que, même en vous tartinant de maquillage, vous ne serez jamais aussi belle qu'elles -, et se calma très rapidement.  
Mais, tout de même, tout ça parce qu'il avait sous-entendu qu'elle pouvait avoir, mine de rien, un petit penchant pour Lee...

« T'y penses encore ! »

Il eut un rictus en s'imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir, et commença à ramper le plus loin possible.


	4. Tout ça pour ça ! et sa séquelle

**Gomen ! Je m'excuse d'avoir dénaturé Ten-Ten-chan comme ça ! °s'incline très bas°  
Ai : Tu fais quoi là ?  
Nade : Je m'excuse ! T'as pas vu comme Ten-Ten-chan est zarbinette comme ça ?**

* * *

Tout ça pour ça !

* * *

« Allez, Ten-Ten !  
- Non, c'est non ! »

Furieuse, elle s'éloigna à grands pas outrés du stand de nouilles.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, en ce moment, avec ses cheveux ? D'accord, ils étaient d'un brun éclatant, mais ce n'était vraiment pas poli de s'acharner sur elle comme ça. Et ils s'y mettaient tous, en plus ! D'abord Neji, qui avait essayé de casser ses élastiques pendant l'entraînement, puis Gaï-senseï, qui avait essayé de la convaincre de lâcher ses cheveux à grands coups de « la fougue de ta jeunesse ne peut exprimer à quel point elle est flamboyante que dans des cheveux solides et libres ! » - il avait même essayé de lui vendre son shampoing, cet ornithorynque endimanché -, puis Naruto avec ses sautillements incessants, Hinata - qui avait du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à articuler un mot -, puis Sakura et Ino, qui l'avaient attaquée toutes les deux en même temps. Heureusement, elle s'était baissée juste à temps, ce qui fait que les deux harpies se sont rentrées dedans avec leurs ciseaux. Et là, elle venait d'envoyer paître Kiba et Akamaru, qui avaient juste tenté de la supplier désespérément.  
Elle trébucha et tomba à plat ventre. Quelle honte ! Obnubilée par sa rage meurtrière, elle n'avait même pas vu cette grosse pierre !

« Et ça se prétend ninja, grinça une voix de jeune homme, qu'elle reconnut instantanément.  
- Merci beaucoup de m'aider à me relever, Sasuke. »

Soupirant, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le ton glacé avec lequel elle s'était adressé à lui - n'était-elle pas sensée être sous son charme ? - et lui tendit la main.

« Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me demander une mèche de cheveux, toi aussi. »

Devant son silence, elle poussa un hurlement bestial, écarta violemment Sasuke de son chemin, et repartit.  
Elle erra un peu dans tout le village, passant dans chaque rue ou presque, pour calmer sa fureur. A chaque fois qu'elle rencontra quelqu'un, elle lui lança un regard tellement noir que le pauvre passant, qu'il soit civil ou ninja, déglutissait immanquablement avant d'accélérer le pas pour agrandir la distance entre Ten-Ten et lui-même.  
Elle finit par arriver à son terrain d'entraînement. Sa promenade lui avait fait du bien, elle n'avait plus envie de trucider personne, aussi elle se décida à aller s'entraîner un peu.

« Ca a marché, alors ?, demanda une voix inquiète qu'elle connaissait bien.  
- Non, en répondit une autre. Elle est encore plus têtue que Naruto.  
- Hé ! » Rétorqua une voix ridicule, qui devait sûrement être celle de l'intéressé.

De nouveau, Ten-Ten sentit la colère se propager dans ses veines. Ils avaient comploté sur elle ? Quels nigauds ! Elle allait se venger, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Mais avant, se renseigner. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit que ça n'allait pas marcher, gémit la première voix, que la brune identifia comme celle de Lee.  
- Hn. »

Elle entendit Lee pousser un soupir larmoyant. Mais alors, c'était lui qui avait lancé cette stupide initiative ?

« Mais dis-moi, lança tout à coup Sakura, pourquoi tu voulais des cheveux de Ten-Ten ? »

Elle risqua un coup d'œil à travers le feuillage qui la dissimulait. Lee rougissait, c'était trop mignon. A cette pensée, elle se sentit rougir aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez elle, pour qu'elle éprouve un tel sentiment de… de… honte ? Non, même pas, ce n'était pas de la honte. Mais quoi, alors ? Curieusement, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle impression.

« Parce que, hurla Lee très fort, toujours très exubérant, j'aime Ten-Ten ! Je veux chérir chaque parcelle de son corps ! A commencer par une simple mèche de ses divins cheveux !  
- QUOIIIIIIII !? »

Ten-Ten sortit d'un bond de sa cachette et se précipita sur lui.

« T'es pas fou de crier des trucs comme ça !?  
- Ten-Ten ?  
- Imbécile ! »

Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle l'empoigna et l'embrassa sauvagement. Quelques sifflements se firent entendre.

« Oh toi Neji, la ferme, susurra la jolie brune après avoir lâché son nouveau petit ami, ou bien je révèle à ta cousine quelque chose que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas qu'elle sache… »

* * *

**Petite séquelle inédite pour les fans de NejiHina :**

Sur le chemin pour rentrer au manoir Hyûga, Hinata se tripotait nerveusement les doigts. Elle avait quelque chose en tête, quelque chose qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, qui grignotait méchamment son estomac. Elle en était tellement préoccupée, que, enchaînant soupir sur soupir, la tête pleine d'idée, elle rentra dans son cousin, totalement par erreur.

« Ah !  
- Kyah ! Gomen ! »

Neji se remit aussitôt debout, murmurant un discret « ce n'est pas grave », et tendit sa main à Hinata. Celle-ci rougit brutalement, et donna une vive claque à la main tendue, se relevant d'un bond. Elle poussa à nouveau un couinement, et partit en courant dans ses quartiers, horriblement gênée. Neji souffla sur ses pauvres doigts tout douloureux, puis redressa la tête, et regarda sa belle fleur tracer en laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle.

« Je comprends pas, grommela-t-il, qu'elle soit aussi bizarre juste parce que Ten-Ten m'a forcé à faire une déclaration en public... »

Il se prit tout à coup le visage entre les mains, les yeux pleins d'étoiles lumineuses et les joues rosies, et lâcha un petit bruit trop mignon de type shoujo manga.

« Elle est trop choupiiiii ! »


End file.
